Empathic Secrets
by Writer-Chic-Bree
Summary: This book IS NOT based off of this series at all, which you will notice. but once again i needed somewhere to put it, and they both have magic in it so... If you like the series you'll like this story, i hope. ANd maybe one day it'll get published...


The Beginning

The Beginning

Lily was unusually conscious of her surroundings. She was in an odd clearing edged by a forbidding looking forest. The clearing was filled with a silver light from the full moon. Lily stared up at it, and heard a twig snap behind her. She jumped and turned around, seeing a white spotted tail disappear into the woodland.

Lily spun around as the trees on the other side swished and a snow leopard stepped out of the shadows. It was gorgeous creature, and somehow lily knew it wouldn't harm her. But why it was there she was not sure of.

"Welcome Lily," the leopard mewed. Lily looked at her curiously.

"H-how do you know my name?" She stuttered. The magnificent beast just looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry, I am your spirit guide, my name is Star." Lily's look just got blanker.

"My… My spirit guide?" Star blinked sweetly and nodded. She walked closer to Lily and sat down in the center, inviting lily to join her with a swish of her tail. Lily stepped over to Star and sat down next to her, wrinkling her

"You are witch, Lily, one with direct connections to the water spirits. Now, every witch has a spirit guide depending on their element. Since you are a water element, you have me, a leopard, as a spirit guide. Air elements have eagles, fire elements have tigers, and earth elements have horses," Lily thought about it for a moment, as if she was trying to decode what Star had said, her blonde ponytail swaying.

"Why are you white?" Star blinked again and smiled, if leopards can smile. Lily looked at her and laughed at the look on Star's face.

"That is actually a very good question Lily," Star twitched her tail again, "I'm white because all the spirit guides of empaths are white. Yes Lily, you're an empath." She looked at Lily, who was shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

"No, no I can't-" Lily woke with a start, sweating and sitting up in bed in her pj's, her hair all screwed up.

"Yes, you are Lily, yes you are." Lily could hear Star's voice ringing out. She jumped out of bed, shaking her head to get the voice out of her mind. After all, it was just a dream, it didn't mean anything. She hoped.

Lily cautiously stepped out the bus and into the mall parking lot. With Phoenix being such a big city and her being the only of her siblings without a license, she had to take the bus almost everywhere. Of course she'd tried getting her license early, but at only fifteen, it wasn't quite that easy.

As Lily stepped into the mall a fresh wave of cool air hit her in the face. She looked around the food court for her group of friends. She had her blonde hair parted to the said and her bangs sat along the side of her thin, pale face, framing her grey-green eyes. Lily did have a lot of parts of her that where paler and lighter then normal.

When she shifted her long legs and caught a glimpse of bright red hair and turned. Sure enough, it was Garret, her best guy friend standing with the girls: Haven, the best girl friend; Jamie, the preppy, peppy brunette; Kathryn, or K, the gorgeous blonde; and Tristy, the shortest, smartest, and happiest of them all.

K waved her over and she jogged to their table over by the smoothie stand where Tristy worked. Her small, nearly non-existent, boobs jiggled in her bright pink, lacy tank top. Her long legs carried her there fast, despite the tight, dark colored jeans. Lily pulled out a chair, flipped it around and straddled it.

"Hey, working again today Tris?" Lily asked, jokingly. Tristy smiled and passed Lily a strawberry banana smoothie, her favorite.

"I just got off, actually," Tristy said. Jamie stood up, straitening out her tiny, micro mini jean skirt, before heading over to the trashcan to toss her own, finished, smoothie. "Are we going or what?" She asked, irritated that Lily was late. They were supposed to be going to a movie at the Harkins in the mall. The girls all stood up and started walking, Lily falling into step with Garret.

"Jeez, Jamie, cool it," He said before turning to Lily. Garret was the only one who knew about Lily's secret of being over sensitive to peoples feeling and having a weird connection with water, almost being able to control it.


End file.
